


The Fight

by posterchild



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mavin, PWP, Sex, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posterchild/pseuds/posterchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I found on Tumblr a while ago: Something like “Pent up aggression leads to a fight. Both characters feel better afterwards.” I added sex because I’m practising writing it. I’ve had this written on my hard drive for a little while but sort of forgot about it. Anyways, here it is..! [Little thing: this is set a little in the future when Gavin’s hair has grown back a bit. Also, Michael has longer hair here, like it’s seen in the New Year video.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> First AH thing on here, but not on Tumblr.  
> Word Count: 822

The first punch hits Gavin’s cheek with a sickening thud, and it’s less than a second before another connects with his lip, splitting it. He tastes blood instantly, and wipes it away with the back of his hand, smiling darkly.

Michael has never seen Gavin fight, and Gavin fights dirty.

Gavin pivots on one leg, swinging the other up to smash into Michael’s side and sending Michael crashing to the bedroom floor with a curse. Gavin drops on him hard, digging his elbow into Michael’s stomach, earning an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp from his boyfriend. Michael tries to grab onto Gavin’s hair but it’s still too short to find a decent grip.

So that’s how he wants to play, Gavin thinks.

Michael’s let his hair grow again and Gavin grabs a handful of curls, wrenching Michael’s head back and exposing his neck.

“Gavin, no-!” Michael begins, but he’s cut off by Gavin latching his lips to Michael’s neck and sucking. Michael takes the opportunity to grip Gavin’s upper arms and shoving, pushing them until Gavin’s sat between Michael’s legs with Michael’s left arm wrapped around his neck, the other holding Gavin’s right hand to the floor while his other scrabbles at Michael’s skin as his air supply is rapidly cut off.

Out of sheer panic Gavin sinks his teeth into Michael’s arm. A string of curses leaves Michael’s mouth, the arm is pulled away from Gavin’s face and a hard punch lands between Gavin’s shoulder blades, sending him sprawling to the floor. Immediately Gavin is rolled onto his back and he lashes out, landing a hit right in Michael’s eye. Michael lands back on his ass and stares at Gavin in a stunned silence for a few moments before a dark look overcomes him, and he lunges forward, smashing his and Gavin’s lips together.

Their teeth click together and pinch their lips painfully but it’s all lost in the adrenaline coursing through them, and it’s not long before Michael pulls his and Gavin’s shirts off, discarding them and latching his mouth onto Gavin’s collarbone. He sucks and bites welts into Gavin’s skin until Gavin’s neck and shoulders are a mess of red blotches that Michael secretly hope will bruise dark. Gavin fumbles with the button on Michael’s jeans, and as soon as he gets the stupid things off he tears his shorts off and pushes his mouth back to Michael’s, slipping his tongue in. It isn’t long before Michael gains dominance and grabs Gavin’s sides, hauling him up onto the bed.

“Boxers off. Now.” Michael grinds out against Gavin’s teeth. They sit back and quickly pull their underwear off, staring at each other heatedly. Gavin lies on his back and spreads his legs as Michael grabs lube and a condom, rolling it on and slicking up his fingers.

Michael can practically feel the shiver that runs through Gavin as he pushes his finger through the tight ring of muscle. He pulls it out straight away and replaces it with two, scissoring and stretching Gavin’s hole. He knows he’s being quicker than he normally is and he’s sure it’s hurting Gavin, but he pushes it to the back of his mind as he curls his fingers up and locates Gavin’s prostate with relative ease.

“Mi-chael!” Gavin stutters with a heaving breath. Michael grins triumphantly and removes his fingers to coat his cock with lube and press it to Gavin’s entrance. He pushes in slowly at first then slams in hard enough that he’s sure he feels his bones rattle. He casts the thought aside in favour of pulling Gavin’s legs up onto his shoulders and adjusting his angle to fill Gavin as deep as possible.

As soon as Michael finds a rhythm Gavin is moaning obscenely beneath him and he’s not sure he can last much longer. A few minutes later Michael feels his orgasm crash over him. He reaches between them and grabs Gavin’s cock firmly before pulling. It’s sloppy and completely out of sync with his thrusts but it does the trick as moments later Gavin is crying out incoherently and coming hard.

Several long minutes pass before Michael laces his fingers with Gavin’s and pulls him toward the bathroom. Gavin sits on the toilet seat as Michael runs a bath. Once it’s full they climb in together, facing one another. The hot water is blissfully soothing and now the adrenaline is wearing off the aches and pains are settling in. Michael washes Gavin’s face, running a cloth over his lip carefully and Gavin tangles his fingers in Michael’s hair, shampooing and rinsing his scalp, scratching Michael’s head in all the places he loves.

When they are clean and exhaustion settles into their bones they collapse hand-in-hand into bed and curl their limbs around each other’s. As they flick off the light and drift off to sleep they realise that they don’t even remember why they were fighting in the first place.


End file.
